This invention relates to a method for preparing 2-methyl-2-N-formylamino-1-propanol.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,036 to prepare N-formylamines, such as 2-methyl-2-N-formylamino-1-propanol (hereinafter referred to as N-formyl AMP), by reacting formic acid with an appropriate amine at the temperature of refluxing toluene. Compounds such as these are useful for the preparation of isocyanocarbonates which are useful as cross-linking and hardening agents. N-formyl AMP is also useful in the preparation of insecticidal compounds as disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,379,916.
N-formylamines in general can be prepared from the corresponding amine and chloral under anhydrous conditions (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 74, 3933 (1952)). Chloral has a pungent odor and requires special handling. Pozionek (J. Org. Chem. 28, 243 (1963)) reported the reaction of amines with chloral hydrate in water, thus avoiding the difficulties with chloral. This method, however, fails in the case of hindered amines, e.g. t-butylamine.